Love Can Only Be Eternal
by DrowningInTheRainbow
Summary: No Bella. Slash/Jakeward All those tales were true. Jacob Black is shifting. The pack will send him through isolation in the forest. What happens when Jacob ends up a little close to the border, and a curious Edward Cullen meets him? Read Prologue Please!
1. Prologue

Love Can Only Be Eternal

Jakeward Fic

Chapter 1 [Note: I am currently unsure of the length!]

Summary: Twilight movie-verse minus Bella which means AU. Jacob Black was coming of age. Soon the shifting would begin. A type of isolation will prepare him for the changes. However, he becomes too isolated, as well as too close to the border. When a curious Cullen seeks out the stranger on the land, he may find, The One. His One.

A/N: Sorry if my story doesn't quite correlate with all the Stephanie Meyer rules. See I never read the books (too lazy/uninterested) so I only go by what the movies tell me! Lol sorry! Two more things: how do you pronounce Quilete and also would it be fine if I change Point Of Views or should I stick with third person and stay with Jacob?

Prologue: Fear

Jacob Black could feel the fear within his own eyes. His body was changing, but this was no puberty. All the legends were true. The shifters; they're real. Jacob is one of them. Well _becoming_ one of them. So for exactly one week he will be in isolation. Sort of. He will be going into the forest to release his inner wolf without attacking the pack.

The wolf inside of shifters, is literally a wolf. A split personality that the human is completely aware as well as in control of. Therefore, Jacob will be stuck in "wolf mode" for a whole day, then human, then wolf, and so on until the week is over. By then, Jacob should gain complete control. However, while the wolf is forward, he may come into some wolfish qualities including hunting and mating.

'Wait, mating?' Jacob thought to himself. 'I am so not ready for this!' Jacob left the tribal meeting and fled to his house. He entered the kitchen calmly and ignored his dad watching the news (who didn't acknowledge Jacob anyways). Jacob walked towards the refrigerator to find something to eat when his father suddenly spoke.

"Jacob! Shouldn't you be packing? You're isolation starts tomorrow. Just because I didn't go to the meeting doesn't mean I didn't know what was going on!" Billy spoke, somewhat upset at his son's ignorance. "Now go pack. I already have a bag with human meals. While in your wolf form you will hunt. Remember to stay on Quilete lands. If the Cullens see you they may think you are food. Don't let that happen." Billy warned. He turned back to the living room. "Goodnight Jacob!"

And with that, Jacob bounded up the steps to his room. He stuffed 3 days of clothing (4 out of seven days he will be a wolf) along with a notebook to write in and a sketchbook to draw in. He lay the two bags on the floor and climbed into bed, willing tomorrow never to come, and in his dreams, he hopes it never will.

~~Time Skip~~

Jacob awoke surrounded by trees. He noticed everything was very... odd. His vision, his body, his thoughts even. Jacob stood on all four limbs slowly and somehow walked over to the bags and attempted to reach for them. He then noticed, 'I'm a wolf.' The large russet wolf moved over to the water nearby. He looked to his reflection. The long snout, pointed ears and deep yellow eyes looked back at him.

'Hmm, I thought it would hurt. And jeez they couldn't even wake me up for it!' Jacob thought to himself as he slowly trudged back to the open area where his bags were.

'It's going to be a long day.' Jacob thought. He suddenly caught the smell of a deer. He began to chase after it, suddenly realizing not only how hungry he was, but how delicious deer sounded.

End: Prologue

I know it's extremely short but it's only the prologue. It took me forever to write this because I sadly didn't quite have a good enough push. But I found it tonight and if I get at least a few good reviews I promise to write Chapter 2! You know what that means: REVIEW! please & thank you!


	2. Chapter One: Wolf Day One

Love Can Only Be Eternal

Jakeward Fic

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks all for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it! I am happy to update this! I would like to warn you that I have decided to not include the time Edward spent before he meets Jacob, he is included only from that point and on. Also, I have decided that I will change POV's (which also means change from third to first) from time to time (I'll let you know of course!) and I hope it doesn't make it too distasteful! I will always start in (probably a short introductory) third/normal POV but I will probably then change to Edward then back to Jacob and then end. I hope this all works out! Oh and a POV change will start a few scenes before the last POV ended.

"speech" _'POV character thoughts'_ 'Edward reading thoughts'

Chapter 1: Meeting The One [Whether He Knows It Or Not]

Normal POV

Jacob ran fast through the woods, hunger overpowering all his senses. The deer wasn't far now, he could smell it. Suddenly an _odd smell_ arose to his right. He ignored it and continued his pursuit of the deer. The _thing_ eventually fell back, turned away even, and ran towards it's probable home. Jacob pushed the thought away, finally reaching, and attacking the deer. _'Poor thing...'_ Jacob thought before snapping it's neck with his jaws. He tore a chunk of meat from the deer and ate thoughtfully.

Edward's POV

I chased after the large russet wolf as it crossed over into our lands. Suddenly I smelled the 'new' smell that some wolves held. I came to a halt, also smelling the deer ahead. I turned back to the house and ran _'I should tell Carlisle.'_

I entered the house within seconds and ran to Carlisle's study. "Carlisle! There is a large russet wolf on our lands!" I said as I entered the room.

"I know son. We have a little agreement with the Quileute clan. Their new pack members, who go through a wolfish week of shifting, are allowed to feed on our lands for awhile. Do not attack him even if he threatens you. Now I want you to go back and hunt. And please, son, try to make sure Jacob finds his way back to his cave. Do not let him know you're there though. He may not be in his right mind." Carlisle said. He then returned to his work, signaling that there was no room for discussion.

Jasper once said that the most important emotion we feel when faced with a problem, is anger, faced towards ourselves. We are angry with ourselves for making a problem arise, but we will usually filter it through someone else. In this case, I blame Carlisle, telling me to basically look after the wolf, where as I could have completely ignored the wolf entirely. I myself am at fault for my own dismay.

As I left the room I opened my mind to hear Carlisle's thoughts. 'I hope Edward realizes what Jacob is to him. I can't see him hurt again.' (A/N: Two things: Edward has the ability to channel the thoughts in my story and Carlisle is referring to when he changed Edward and his family died. He and Edward are the closest in my story.)

I walked slowly as I processed the information. I closed the channel again as I fed from a deer, different than the one Jacob ate, of course. I was confused as to what Carlisle could have meant...

I wiped the excess blood off with the sleeve of my shirt. I turned towards where I first found Jacob. Unable to cross the border, I instead climbed to the top of a tree across from it and stared across. _Crunch._ Suddenly the branch fell from under me and I fell with a thud. When I am in a panic, I may lose control over the channel, and Jacob's thoughts slipped in.

'I can't wait for today to be over. _**Thud!**_ What the hell was that?' The large russet wolf rushed over to me as I lay on the floor. 'What is that smell? It almost smells... sweet.' He thought. I stood and brushed myself off.

I sighed. "Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. I can hear your thoughts selectively. You must be Jacob Black. My father, Carlisle Cullen, has asked me to watch over you."

Jacob's POV

_'I can't wait for today to be over. **Thud!** What the hell was that?'_ I thought. I ran over to a body laying on the ground face down. _'What is that smell? It almost smells... sweet.'_ I was sure he was dead, but he jumped up as though nothing was wrong.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. I can hear your thoughts selectively. You must be Jacob Black. My father, Carlisle Cullen, has asked me to watch over you." He said. Had I been human I may have blushed. But instead I simply growled.

_'My father told me to stay away from your kind. He said you leeches would try to feed on me.' _I thought knowing he could hear me. Edward stared at me as if studying me.

"We consider ourselves vegetarian. We do not drink from humans, and you are part of such group, correct?" He said. I nodded slowly. I simply turned and walked towards the cave I will temporarily call home.

As we crossed over the border, I took note of Edward's confused, almost pained expression. _'Edward,' _I thought, _'why are you so afraid of me? I do not fear you. I know we are supposed to be great ancestral enemies, but if we are both immortal shouldn't we get along?'_ Edward sat around the fire pit thoughtfully, where as I sat across from him laying on the cold ground. _'Oh what I wouldn't give to be human right now! My blanket is two meters from me and I can't even get it!'_ Edward chuckled at my thoughts and I internally smiled.

"Jacob, I don't necessarily fear **you** so much as fear what you are. I mean, the wolves have been the only thing other than other vampires that can easily kill us. We are vulnerable to you in every way." Edward spoke softly, "I guess you could say that I'm scared. Not of you, but of what you could do to me. I want to trust you Jacob."

I smiled (well on the inside) and nodded. _'I'm going to bed for now, Edward. I hope to see you again tomorrow.'_ Edward smiled and nodded. He suddenly grabbed the blanket I had mentioned before and laid it over me. I sent a 'thank you' his way before he ran to his home.

Chapter End

Okay so I realize that it isn't much but I have a lot going on in life and I haven't found my Twilight kick yet. [Please someone kick me! Lol jk please don't!] I may have confused people with the whole 'Edward doesn't want to help Jacob but he really wants to trust Jacob?' Well it's kind of an act and it's kind of the truth! You may understand/see more of it later on but I don't really know what I'm even doing with this yet! Aahhh! I would love suggestions! remember this already relies on your support so why not throw a hint hint in those reviews *****winkwink* lol anyways hope you guys loved it!

Please review!

-Love & Fluff, Rarusu!


	3. Chapter Two: Human Day One

Love Can Only Be Eternal

Jakeward Fic

Chapter 3

Author's Note: Ever notice that the title has box quotes around a part of it for each of these chapters? Well starting now I'm going to try to humor you a bit with them. For example this one has a double meaning: Edward is a vampire, he has no feelings (theoretically), but if you read the whole thing, it would mean he didn't know he could feel a certain feeling (anymore). So I will try to do something like that. I know I am putting way to much oomph in the minor details and throwing the story off a cliff to see where it goes. Wow am I really THAT terrible? Oh look conversation with myself; go me! Omigosh okay I'll stop now...

By the way, I am changing two things: in case you haven't noticed Jacob should have imprinted in the Stephanie Meyer way when he first saw Edward. That's not how it works in my story. In my story, Jacob has to accept that he has fallen in love with Edward. It will go from there. Second you will see later on but instead of sparkling, they shine. I know it's weird and isn't much better than sparkling, but it plays a major part later on I think.

Oh! I would like to publicly thank _**Storylover158**_ for still reviewing and also having a wonderful conversation about this fic with me! Thank you so much!

"speech" _'POV character thoughts'_ 'Edward reading thoughts'

Chapter 2: I Never Knew I Could Feel [This Way]

Normal POV

_Last Night_

_Edward sat around the campfire as the russet wolf slept. He thought slowly about many things: the treaty he was currently violating, the shifter sleeping in the cave, his family whom allowed him to do this, especially Alice who **wanted** him to do this. But mostly he thought of the wolf. Or rather the boy that is the wolf. He was caring in an 'only because you are somewhat living' kind of way. And honestly Edward cared for the wolf too kind of. Wait what? Edward shook his head and ran off to his home, where he mostly spent the night pacing until morning._

Edward's POV

I heard a knock on the door, which was unusual enough, let alone the men behind it. Carlisle, Sam Uley and Billy Black entered after I let them in. "How is he?" Billy immediately asked. I was alarmed. No introductions or even reasoning as to why he was here. Straight to the point, I guess.

"Well, sir, he is adapting, to his wolf form, that is. From what I gathered, he struggled to accept it at first, and did so again when he fell asleep, but his instincts had kicked on in the middle, and he ate a deer. But for now he will just have to keep adjusting." I spoke. But I wasn't finished, "Now I was wondering sir, why do you want me to do this? Why don't you or someone in your pack?"

Sam replied for Billy, "There are two reasons. The obvious: Jacob is prideful. He could identify our scents and think we don't trust him alone. He would get angry and flee, or worse, attack. The other reason is our tribe rule. During the isolation, no Quileute can interfere with the shifter. However, the loophole is that anyone else may. We know you probably have nothing better to do than mope around so we offered the idea to Carlisle and he agreed. We want to get along. We don't want to fight anymore."

With that, I cast my gaze to Billy in his wheelchair for only a moment, before looking to Carlisle. "Well if you would like, I can go see how the mu- sorry- how _Jacob_ is doing." I almost slipped. Good thing I could run fast. Cause I ran like hell rose.

_[Out of Edward's POV for a moment:_

_Billy turned to Carlisle. "Are you sure we should have let **him** do this? I mean I know what you and we elders **believe** is supposed to happen and probably will, but I see no sign whatsoever."_

_Carlisle nodded. "Time, Billy. It only takes time."] (Back to Edward's POV:)_

I stopped as I entered the clearing. A nearly naked Jacob (he was only wearing cut-off jeans!) sat by the fireplace, curled into a ball. "I know you're there Edward. I know you talked to my father, Sam, and Carlisle. Hell I may even know what you've talked about, but I'd rather not go so far as to guess. I don't like this Edward. I don't like that I only have you here, either, but I know you are probably being forced to do this so why not make use of you: I'm not me. I've changed, and not just physically. Mentally too. My thought process is different. What and who I care for is different. Say, Edward. If I asked you to jump off a cliff with me, would you? I believe it's Tuesday, so why not go cliff diving while the others are away?" Jacob looked to me hopefully.

I noticed something then. There were books and some other things burning in the fire. I mentally slapped myself. 'Ha! He finally noticed. Yes, idiot something's wrong. Now let's go or you can leave!' Jacob's thoughts literally hit me like a brick. "Uh, sure. Let's go then. Um, where are we going to go to cliff dive?" I asked politely.

Jacob's POV

I looked at him as though he were an idiot. "To La Push of course! I know it's called isolation for a reason, but it's the end of summer (A/N: see explanation below if confused) and no one will be there, you can even go check!" I said with excitement in my voice. I simply blocked off the bad thoughts that were still circling in my head, _'A few years back I followed my "older brother" to a cliff when he jumped off. After I found out he was alright I've always wanted to try it. Guess this is what I've been waiting for.'_ I thought toward Edward, and also for myself a bit to distract me.

So I led Edward to the cliff side, stopping a ways away from it. "Did you want to look for people?" I asked. I hadn't realized something; Edward had this _light_ to him, like he was shining. **That's **why vampire's couldn't go into the light!

Edward shook his head, "I know no one is around. The channel in which thoughts flow in is nearly empty. Except for your thoughts, of course." I looked at him oddly before simply shaking my head and running and jumping off the cliff, a receding thought falling from my mind:_ 'No! I can't feel that way for him!'_

I smiled as the water cascaded around me. A sudden _sploosh!_ Came to my left. I simply swam to the shore and laid on my back. "We... We should head back Jacob. It's almost nightfall." Edward spoke cautiously. I meant to turn to him and reply 'No' but instead, he just ran home.

_'Ah well. I don't care. He can die again for all I care.'_ I thought spitefully as I trudged slowly back to my temporary 'home'. I sat on a rock Edward had placed near the fire place. I looked into the fire and could have swore I saw his face. _'I can't be __**that **__in love with him. No! I can't love a... a... leech!'_ I stood and entered the cave. Pulling my blanket around me, I laid my head down, and drifted slowly asleep.

~End~

Author's Note: Okay so that just may have been crap, but my life is hectic as hell and I really hope the next one is better! Here's just some comments or questions I made to help better yours or mine understanding I hope:

-Was Billy Black really a shifter who broke his legs and couldn't shift anymore was this just a fanfiction rumor turned common?  
>-I am sorry about the almost mutt mishap. It will happen again :P<br>-I couldn't really split up Jacob's speech. It just fits to me like this.  
>-It's okay to go cliff diving because the pack is at school (minus a select few)<br>-The burning books are the sketchbooks and notebooks Jacob packed, but don't worry this isn't the end of (not that I ever began) artist Jacob  
>-Jacob sees Sam as an "older brother" in the prelude to this story. If you catch on to the "and who I care for" then you may be connecting dots now...<br>-I've changed Stephanie Meyer's idea of 'sparkling' to 'shining'. I know this is probably just as bad but ah I just couldn't help myself!

Wow sorry, it's like useless commentary for my own story! Not Yay! Sorry I'm having a fake-happy-depressed day... anyways I hope you guys aren't too unhappy. and please some people review! even suggestions! or criticism! anything! I see all those story adds you know! lol please review!


	4. Chapter Three: Wolf Day Two

Love Can Only Be Eternal

Jakeward fic

Chapter 4

Author's Note: _**I would like to thank Storylover158 for helping me with this chapter! You were a great help! I would also like to thank Masih for being another constant reviewer, thanks for sticking with me!**_

For those of you who haven't been reviewing, do you have nothing to say? I'm really scared about writing this fic because I see the (rather few) reviews and my depressive side tells me that I suck at writing (but recently **Masih **and **Storylover158** have encouraged me to keep writing!). So please review ALL OF YOU!

Okay done with that... Oh I've decided (and for those of you who skim this will see it in a second) I made a small change: the intro (usually Normal POV) will be in Carlisle's POV this time. The intro will be either Normal POV or a different character (from Edward or Jacob) POV. Also there is a small OC but she won't show up again.

"speech" _'POV character thoughts'_ 'Edward reading thoughts'

Note: I will say Jacob speaks in this chapter, but it's really what he is projecting to Edward.

Chapter Three: The Pain Is Real [And It Hurts Like Hell!]

Carlisle's POV

I sat at my desk, a hand thumbing through a Quileute book, another thumbing through a Volturi book. I noticed similarities in both prophecies. However both seemed biased. The Quileute book spoke of a vampire seducing a new shifter to stay with him. The wolf agrees. The Volturi book, however, spoke of a shifter that drags the vampire by the ankle and shhifts, to seduce the vampire in his/her's human form. So the ideas were biased, but pretty much the same. See, I knew the Volturi Prophet, Andalagem closely. She wanted to follow me to the U.S., but Aro always kept her close. It is rumored Aro killed her recently.

Anyways, Andalagem told the Volturi about her most recent prophecy, yet to be edited by the Volturi, and she said, "There is to be a descendant of a vampire in this room who will meet a wolf, a shape-shifter, and grow close to them. It appears they will fall in love, happily. I am uncertain if they are found out or separated." Aro then stood, outraged, and sent her away.

Edward's POV

Last night I had decided to check up on Jacob to see him curled up with his blanket flung over him, shivering. I resettled his blanket and sat on the cold cave floor watching him sleep. This is how I spent most of the night (unknowingly at the time) until something startled me. Jacob's face contorted in pain and a light shone faintly from him. Suddenly the light intensified and his body changed. In that split second, Jacob shifted into a wolf. The shorts he had been wearing were in pieces around his waist. I picked them up and stood to throw them in the fire.

I finally noticed the sketchbook laying next to the fire. _'Now how did I miss that?' _I thought to myself. I picked it up and folded over to the fist page, staring in awe. It was a sketch of the forest. The trees were parted and a deer stood in between them. It seemed unfinished, but a quote was at the bottom, "Even when things may look bright and sunny, there is something dark looking at you from the shadows." I looked closer. Behind the deer was tall human shadow behind one tree, and a silhouette of a wolf behind the other.

_'So he drew a picture of the evil we represent?' _I thought. I looked to the cave to see the wolf stir, and ultimately wake up. He trudged over to the fire, his head hung low. He yawned. _'Hmm... He's kinda cute. Wait. Stop. Thinking. Like. That. Edward!'_ I shook my head.

Suddenly, I felt Jacob's jaws snap around my arm which still held his sketchbook. 'Put it back, **Edward**.' Jacob spoke, ferociously. A certain venom was laced with my name. I set the sketchbook down slowly. His jaw relaxed and he let go. 'Um, actually could you put that back in my bag.' He said, although a bit nicer. I did as he said, still a bit afraid of him. We vampires **do** feel pain.

"Jacob, when did you sketch that first drawing?" I asked politely. I was simply curious if it was based on stories, or what he felt he was now.

'I sketched that years ago. My father always told stories about the fierce wolves and the venomous vampires. I just sketched how I felt. We were taught to hate you vampires but I always remained unbiased. I feel that we are equally evil, and neither is worse than the other.' Jacob spoke to me. 'But we are all threats to innocent things, such as humans and animals. But I suppose my outlook must change. I will be forced to hate you by the pack, and I will hunt animals if in my wolf form for long periods of time.'

In a way Jacob sighed. A sad look overtook his face. "Jacob, are you... upset that you are a shifter?" I asked.

Jacob's POV

_'Yes, in a way. I understand that we are needed, but I am also scared to throw the normal human life I could have had away.' _I said solemnly. I looked to Edward, for he had been staring at me for a long time.

"I understand," He said when our eyes met, "When Carlisle offered to "save" me, I didn't want him to. I didn't want to become an outcast. Something inhumane." He finished. He looked at me with pity in his eyes.

I snarled, _'You have no __**idea**__ what I am going through! You were __**dying**__. You simply died. I am an __**animal**__. You are still human.'_ I lashed forward, but he quickly avoided me. We growled at each other.* He ran towards me, intent on harming me, but I dashed to the side to avoid him. I swerved back as to bite him, but again he escaped me. This time, he ran home.

_'Ha! He thought he could beat me. He thought he was better than me.'_ I laid down next to the fire. Suddenly a rough wind blew. The fire blew out with it. I shivered a bit before I stood and retreated to the cave. Thoughts were stirring in my head. I shivered again. I laid on the blanket, wishing I could wrap it around me. _'Dammit. No I do not need Edward. I- I'll survive.'_ I thought finally before falling asleep.

Normal POV

The rain fell softly. The lone wolf laying in the cave shivered again. Rosalie Cullen entered the cavern. She pulled the blanket over Jacob. "I'm sorry for my brother Jacob. He doesn't understand. But he will. You both will.

Chapter End

Author's Note: Okay I'm very sorry it's so short! Next chapter we will explore the feelings between Edward and Jacob, as well as explore the Cullen's feelings about Edward and Jacob and the pack's feelings about trusting the Cullens. Yay!

Quick Question: Do you guys want this to be long and dragged out (meaning I would have to update almost weekly) or do you like the current length and alternate-daily updates?

On a side note: did anyone else like Rosalie more after Eclipse (which inspired the ending of course!)? I watched the movies a few weeks ago (I refuse to read the books) and I hated how Alice treated Jacob (in New Moon and Eclipse), and then the Rosalie moment about getting a chance to say no, made her my favorite female Cullen (I don't see enough of Esme to like her).

PLEASE REVIEW! SERIOUSLY!


	5. Chapter Four: Human Day Two Part One

Love Can Only Be Eternal

Jakeward fic

Chapter 5

Author's Note: Okay so I am having some mental issues (I'm NOT crazy I just can't quite figure this fic out aka where I am taking this) but I am going to write this as best as I can. I'm VERY SORRY! Also I just noticed the very indecent gap between chapter 3 and 4. And I must say, Wow I'm an idiot. It's like two separate stories. I mean one Jacob loves Edward and Edward is confused about his feelings, the next Jacob is trying to hate him and Edward is trying to connect with Jacob. I'm sorry that this is SO messed up. I might rewrite this entire thing if enough people agree. But it's up to my readers (those that review... and of those few, those that ACTUALLY READ THE AUTHORS NOTE! TRUST ME THIS IS IMPORTANT! Okay well I'm done trying. Please Read and review. Sticks and stones, people.

Small little note about this chapter: Rosalie is on Jacob's side so she obviously sees Edward as the 'bad-guy' and Jacob as the victim.

Chapter Four: Time To Myself [And My Family] Part One

Rosalie's POV

I held the sleeping human Jacob in my arms (he was still wrapped in a blanket, mind you). I whispered, "Don't worry Jake, I'm gonna talk with Edward. You'll both understand soon." I placed a motherly kiss to Jake's head and exited the cavern. I ran home, determined to confront my brother.

I entered the home, immediately confronted by my mate, Emmett. "Rose, what's the prob'?" Emmett asked in his cute, almost-childish way. I calmed down, gave him a peck on the lips and continued my venture through the house, ignoring Emmett's question; I didn't have time to answer him yet.

"Edward!" I shouted. "Edward! I know you're in there! Unlock this door before I barge in!" He slowly unlocked the door. Jasper was next to me suddenly, along with Alice, Esme, and Emmett, Carlisle being at work for another hour or so.

Edward's POV

I slowly opened the door, fearing Rosalie, as well as a confrontation with my family. Suddenly Rose burst in and slammed me to the floor. She punched me hard in the face. "How **dare** you fight with Jacob? How can you hurt him more than he already is!"

I looked to Rosalie, startled. I harshly whispered, "How did you know about that?"

She gave me a concerning look before Esme interrupted, "I think there is a family discussion in order. Edward, you take a shower to wash that _smell_ off of you. The rest of you, to the living room. Carlisle is almost home." With that she hurried Rosalie out of my room.

The others left, on-by-one. Jasper stood off to the side before whispering, "You know, she is only concerned for the wolf. I am _unsure_ of how you feel right now, so I'll leave you to your thoughts." And he left.

I shrugged my clothes off and entered the shower, searching my family's thoughts.

Jasper- 'I hurt. Dammit Edward! And Rose too.'

Esme- 'Carlisle, you better hurry home.'

Emmett- 'I've never seen Rose so pissed off. What happened?'

Rosalie and Alice were blocking me out. Rose for obvious reasons, Alice, however, I was unsure. I exited the shower and clothed in 'day clothes' as Alice had dubbed them.

Carlisle entered the house as I walked down the stairs. "Hmm. Family minus Edward gathered in the living room; Something's going on." Carlisle joked. No one laughed. I sat down in "my" chair, which was farthest from Rosalie and Emmett. "Okay; spill."

Alice spoke first. "I'm sorry, Carlisle! I told Rose about Jacob and she saw him and Edward fight and then she came home and she punched Edward!" Alice suddenly shook and her eyes whited out. _'It's Edward. He goes running into the woods. He gets attacked, but everything goes black. I think Jacob saves him. Or attacks him.' _Alice repeated her vision to the room.

"Okay, what the **hell** has been going on?" Emmett bursts. He looks questioningly to Carlisle, as do Esme and Jasper.

Carlisle sighs. "I guess I should tell you all; I asked Edward a few days ago to look after Jacob Black. He is shifting. His father and pack leader asked me if Edward would look after Jacob. It's been complicated." Carlisle looked at me and says, "What's this about a fight?"

I sigh and start, "Well he was being all depressed and he told me about how he didn't feel human anymore and how he hated himself. I told him that I understood, how I hated not being human, or normal, anymore. He was outraged that I compared dying to changing into an animal. He tried to bite me but I dodged him. I tried to punch him but he eluded me as well, then tried to bite me again. I stepped away and ran home."

"Yea and you left him cold and alone all night!" Rosalie interjected. "He was so scared. Edward, did it ever occur to you that he needed you? I ended up entering the cave and wrapping that blanket around him. I was the one who had to comfort him. And you know what? I could **feel** his pain. Edward, I can't replace you. You need to think about everything, and then return to him. He needs you."

I sighed. Rosalie, and the others, stared me down. I left as quietly as I entered, retreating to my room.

Jacob's POV

I woke up, as lonely as I fell asleep. Somehow, my blanket had been wrapped around me, but I just ignored it. Well I did, until I got up and saw a small note attached to my sketchbook.

_'Dear Jacob,_

_It's Rosalie. I saw what happened last night. How Edward attacked you. Don't worry, I'm on your side. I don't like the way he's been treating you. I'm gonna set him straight. But I think you need to think about what's been happening. More than your attitude is changing, Jacob._

_ -Always in the shadows,_

_ Rosalie Hale_

I read the note over again and again. I small sense of anger came over me as I read _'I'm gonna set him straight.'_ but I didn't understand why it made me somewhat upset. Was it pride that Rosalie had to stand up for me? Or guilt that she was going to hurt Edward even though I started the fight? I pushed my feelings aside for the moment. I opened my sketchbook to the middle page and continued a sketch I had started my first human day. It was of Edward Cullen. _'The leech,'_ I thought solemnly, _'I do not have feelings for him. I can't! Besides, he hates me. He doesn't even want to be near me.'_ I suddenly tore the sketch of his face from the book and sent it to the newly burning fire.

I suddenly stood and clothed myself, unwrapping myself from the blanket first. I suddenly made a mad dash for the cliff-side, wary of the very forest I ran through. Hell, after learning vampires and werewolves are basically true, you learn to fear everything, if only in small amounts. I ran to the edge of the forest. I peaked around, sure no one was around before almost madly dashing to the cliff, and subsequently jumping off said cliff, down to the waters below.

I stayed in the water for a bit before realizing I shouldn't be here. I quickly got up and ran 'home'. As I ran, I felt another presence in the clearing, causing me to slow down before I entered the clearing. "It's me, Jacob. It's Rosalie. I wanted to talk to you." She said. I simply entered the clearing and sat next to her on the stone.

I noticed she held the almost burnt sketch of Edward that I drew. "You are a great artist Jacob. Although I have to say you have poor taste in men." She laughed and nudged me. "I'm only kidding sour sprout."

"Why are you here, Rosalie? I'm not trying to be rude, but you have no reason to be nice to me. You have all the reason to hate me, for who I am, what I am. I know you and Edward don't get along, but why would you take my side over him? He is your family. I'm some _mutt_ that was sprung into your life for little to no reason." I told her. I looked her soulfully in the eyes, seeing nothing but comfort, and perhaps regret.

"I'm here because I know something. Something that, in time, you will too. You almost know now, whether you accept it or not. The point is, Edward will come to you, and it is up to you to accept him as he is. I know that you are alone and you need _someone_ on your side. I'm glad it gets to be me. I never got to live my life out. I always wanted children. I wanted to grow old. I wanted a real life. The very thing you are afraid to lose. So you ask why I am helping you, it's because I am not afraid to say I feel sorry for you. You are afraid, and have every right to be. You showed up in our lives for a reason. In time, you'll understand. In time, we all will." She spoke so full of wisdom. Like she wasn't just a 17-year-old. She wasn't just 'the blonde Cullen'. She was Rosalie Hale, the woman that never got to live her life. She died too young, and now lives in forever.

Rosalie stood and hugged me. "I hope you begin to understand now. Edward will be back tomorrow night. I hope you are ready for him then." She smiled one last time before running home. I sighed and sat back down. _'It looks like I have a __**lot**__ to think about.' _I thought to myself. I stared into the fire. I then realized, Rosalie took that sketch of Edward.

End Chapter

Author Note: In case you didn't read it above: _**THIS DAY HAS BEEN SPLIT INTO TWO PARTS! THERE WILL BE MORE TO THIS!**_ Okay? No 'love-me-not's okay? Well actually I don't love me either. Has anyone else read chapter three then chapter four and been all WTF! cause I reread it and that's what my reaction was like. Now, I know I know, if I hate this that much, why the hell didn't I fix it or just stop writing? Well for one: when you make a mistake, you can't always fix it, not easily, so I find it easier to go forwards to fix what's behind you, rather than go backwards. You took baby-steps forwards right? Anyways the other reason is I'm stubborn. I made this because I like to write. You hear (or rather read) that? I WANT to write this. I just post it here in hopes that some one else may want to read it. I take criticism but only constructive. DO NOT TELL ME I DID THIS WRONG. THIS IS MY STORY. I WILL WRITE IT HOW I PLEASE.

Okay rant over. If you would like to read it again, it's now on my profile (lol).

**BIG NOTICE: I WILL BE AWAY THE FIRST WEEK OF AUGUST (1-5) SO I CANNOT POST ANYTHING THAT WEEK (OBVIOUSLY) I SHOULD UPDATE THIS BEFORE THEN BUT THIS IS JUST A QUICK WARNING!**


	6. Chapter Four: Human Day Two Part Two

Love Can Only Be Eternal

Jakeward fic

Chapter 6

Author's Note: Okay so I only have this quick note: **I WILL BE LEAVING FOR BAND CAMP COME MONDAY MORNING. I WILL BE GONE AUGUST FIRST THROUGH THE FIFTH. I CAN NOT UPDATE AT ALL! PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON THIS FIC THOUGH BECAUSE I WILL BE BACK!**

"talk" _'POV thoughts'_ 'Edward reading thoughts'

Chapter Four: Time To Myself [And My Family] Part Two

Normal POV

The sun hung high in the sky. Jacob Black sat on an almost-flat stone, resting near the empty fireplace. He sat with his sketchbook on his lap, a pencil in his hand. He sketched a large wolf with it's back arched, baring it's teeth to all before it. A man, anonymous due to his facing, stood, hand forward, as if he were offering the beast to dance. Jacob, knew what the drawing meant, but would, for now, refuse to accept it's truth.

Edward's POV

I sat alone in my room, pondering all that has happened in the past few days. Meeting Jacob, enjoying his company, then the fight, the talk with Billy and Sam, the mystery that has been Carlisle, upsetting Rosalie, and Alice. Alice! I called her into my room. She entered slowly. "Yes, Edward?" She asked timidly, like she was scared of me.

"What did you see? And don't tell me you don't know what I mean, because you know what I mean." I told her. She obviously had seen something. Why hadn't it occurred to me before? She stared at me, as if contemplating telling me the truth.

"Edward, I didn't tell you because this happened the day you were gone with Jacob. And, I was unsure of how you would react. But here it is:" (A/N: Alice is projecting her vision through her thoughts so Edward sees it as if it were his vision.)

_[Normal POV]_

_Jacob entered the forest, in human form. He ran to the Cullen House running from something. "Edward!" He shouted. "Edward please!" But no one answered. No one was home. Suddenly, a large, white wolf jumped from the forest, it's eyes were clouded white as well. Jacob fell to the ground, befallen by the simple stare of the wolf. "I'm sorry Edward," Jacob spoke, as if he were to die in a moment, "I love you. I know you love me. And you know I can't live without you. I imprinted on you, Edward." The white wolf moved closer. "Goodbye, Edward." And with that, the wolf attacked Jacob._

_However, before contact was made, the vision ended and Edward was brought back to reality~_

[Edward's POV]

"That's it? What happened to him? Where were we?" I asked frantically, but then I calmed down suddenly. Although Jasper was downstairs, I suspected it was thanks to him. "I'm sorry Alice. I know you don't choose what you see."

"It's okay, Eddy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But... and don't be upset when I say this... but you must really care for Jacob. Like, love him." Alice said, flinching when necessary. She immediately turned to the door and walked, but stopped when she reached the door. "And I didn't need Jasper to tell me that to know." She winked and fled.

I was shocked to say the least. Perhaps outraged that she didn't tell me about all this, as well as Jasper who didn't tell me I loved Jacob. _'Wait... no, I mean...'_

My thoughts were interrupted by Emmett opening the door. "Hey, Rose said you probably didn't feel like talking with her, but she sent me to give you this and to tell you Jacob drew it. Well, bye Edward. Uh, I hope everything goes okay." And Emmett left, as awkwardly as he entered. I held the sketch of me. I noticed at the bottom, Jake signed, 'Beauty ~by Jacob Ephraim Black'. I smiled.

I got up and opened my window, rushing to the cavern. _'I need to see Jacob.' _I thought one last time before mindlessly running to my Jacob...

Jacob's POV

I held my finished sketch in my hands. First I drew Beauty, then Beast, and I just finished Beauty/Beast. Beast was a sketch of a colorless wolf, even in it's eyes. Sometime after finishing Beauty I heard a faint whisper sounding like 'white wolf' so I drew what came to mind. It turned into that. However it scared me. I knew it wasn't me, and no one in the pack had white fur. I burned it only a short while after finishing it. But I had sketched Beauty/Beast this morning. I smiled and closed the book.

I looked into the fire. I had the tiniest feeling of happiness come over me every time I thought of Beauty, but at the same time, concern as to how Edward would react when Rose showed it to him. I sighed and stood. I walked towards the direction Rose had ran home. "Edward. Just what am I going to do with you?" I sighed again and turned towards the fire.

I suddenly felt someone coming. However, after smelling the sweet scent accompanied by Edward, I immediately calmed down. Once he was in the clearing I started, "Welcome back Edward. I trust Rose showed you my drawing?" I continued walking towards the fire.

"It's me isn't it?" He questioned, but continued anyways. "Listen, I'm not concerned about that now Jacob. Alice had a vision. There is someone, or something, after you. It- it tried to kill you and-" His voice broke. "Never mind that. I just wanted to warn you."

I turned to him. "What is it?" I had a terrible feeling in my stomach. _'It can't be Beast.'_ I thought, attempting to assure myself.

"A- a white wolf." He said. I think he had read my thoughts. I mentally sent him an image of the sketch I drew.

"I drew this sketch a few days ago. After I drew the one of you." I looked him in the eyes. _'Oh those beautiful eyes... Not now Jacob!'_ He smirked again but I continued. "What happened in Alice's vision? All of it Edward."

"Well, it starts out with you running from something, which turns out to be the white wolf. You run to our house and you shout m-my name." I scrunch my nose, confused, but I nod for him to continue. "And the white wolf catches up to you. Um, well you say... You say you love me and you know I love you too. And- and that you imprinted on me. Then the wolf attacks as you say goodbye to me." He finished, though he rushed. I stood there, conflicted.

"Do you? Do you love me Edward?" I ask, not quite looking at him.

He nods slowly. "I- I think so." He looks to me but I suddenly fall to the ground. Things go... Dark.

? POV

Edward ran to Jacob, unconscious on the ground. "Jacob?" Edward asks. He turns around slowly, hearing me growl from behind him. I would stare him down, had I not been blind. Edward, aware of my threat, picks Jacob up and runs to the Cullen home, as expected. I turn to the forest and trot back to La Push.

End Chapter

A/N: Okay so here's the twist that's been set in motion. Yay! It'll probably be a long while before I update again unless I can write a real quick chapter tomorrow but I doubt I can. Sorry! Now in case you didn't get the message at the beginning here is a nicer version: I am going to be gone August 1 through 5 for Band Camp so I cannot update at all! So please stick with me! I'll try to update the day or two after I get back I hope!


	7. Chapter Five: Shifter Day One

Love Can Only Be Eternal

Jakeward fic

Chapter 7

Author's Note: I'm sorry it's been so long but I'm back and ready to wrap things up (hopefully soon)! Well I'm trying to find all the quirks and knots in this plot line but ah it has problems. Let me admit that this is one horrid puzzle lol. Anyways as with this coming together, I of course have to first settle out the drama, which is this chapter! Yay! Lol well sort of...

"talk" _'POVC thoughts' _'Edward reading thoughts'

Chapter 5: Comparing Drawings [Of The Future] _(A/N: just to be clear, however, Jacob wasn't drawing the future)_

Normal POV

Jacob sat in his human form for a few more final moments before shifting again. He opened his eyes once more to see a hospital-like room, with the Cullens surrounding him. He was shocked, but passed out before he could say anything. (A/N: his body forces him into unconsciousness before shifting) Carlisle shooed the other Cullens out of the room, leaving Edward and Jacob alone. After he closed the door, he fled to his study, and called Sam Uley. "What did you do?"

Edward's POV

I sat on the bed next to my mate. Yes, I had accepted it, finally. Jacob was mine. After seeing him collapse, and having no idea what had happened... I was so scared.

~short flashback~

I picked Jacob up hurriedly and ran to my home. I didn't care about anything accept getting Jacob to some sort of safety, security. I burst the door door down and shouted for Carlisle. He wasn't home. No one was. I ran to the spare hospital room Carlisle kept here. I laid Jacob on the bed and called Carlisle. He said he was headed home now. I climbed into bed with Jacob, hugging him close. I whispered "I love you; I know that now." and waited, quietly, for the return of Carlisle.

~end flashback~

I had left the bed once Carlisle's vehicle pulled in and then the family came soon after. Rosalie seemed most... scared. Although at first she thought it was my fault, but combined effort from Esme and Emmett calmed her down and she simply ignored me afterwords, which was better than accusing. Anyways, it appears Jacob is fine. That "Beast" just scared him, and his body shut down. I sat with him anyways.

To be honest, I wanted to see him shift. It was a beautiful thing and went perfectly with sunrise. Suddenly, as the light shone in from the sunrise, the shine from my body, sort of... connected, with Jacob. The light surrounded him, then it was gone. I looked at him. He was still human. "Jacob?" I asked slowly.

'Leave me alone, Edward' He said to me. 'Oh and turn the lights out.'

"Jacob! Wake up! That light is sunrise. You are in our house. And... you're still human." I told him. He immediately shot up and ran to the window. He looked at me, and suddenly, the breath was stolen from my lungs (although unneeded it still took me by surprise). "That's why our spirits connected." I thought aloud. The look in his eyes changed.

"I- I should go." He said looking away.

"But Jacob... Carlisle wanted to see you when you woke up," I lied, "He said he wanted to make sure you were okay." I sent him a concerned look.

"Okay but, could you please leave me alone until he returns?" Jacob asked. He looked away from me and resettled in his bed. I nodded and left Jacob to his thoughts. I closed the door and turned to Carlisle's study. I was going to head out for a hunt so I could ponder the connection I had seen, along with the feelings that arose when he looked at me.

Jacob's POV

I laid on the bed pondering what had happened. 'I guess I imprinted?' I mused. Suddenly Carlisle entered and, at the same time, a pain shot up my back. I almost screamed in pain, but managed to hold it in. "Jacob, Edward left to go hunting and asked me to watch you for awhile." He said, rather calmly although I was groaning in pain in the bed before him. "Just as I suspected." He said softly, though I caught it.

"What- What do you mean?" I asked, still baring the pain. Carlisle looked to me, as if surprised I noticed him at all.

"Well, don't be mad but, I believe you imprinted. Now I must wait for Edward to return before I explain it all, but rest Jacob. I will call for Edward, to lessen the pain." He finished. I was confused, but didn't say a word. I slowly felt the pain dissolve, and most feeling going with it, due to the overactive nerves tiring themselves out, as Dr. Carlisle told me. As my body went numb, I slowly fell deeply into sleep, and dreams.

_~Jacob's Dream/Normal POV~_

_A large russet wolf ran through the forest, chuckling through his mind and thinking, _'Hah! You can't catch me, a great Quileute wolf!' _Suddenly, a majestic shining vampire emerged from his left and softly tackled him to the forest floor. "What was that you were saying?" Edward spoke to Jacob. He noticed a light humorous tone in his voice. Jacob shifted to his human form, Edward's light connecting to Jacob as the shift occurred._

_The now human Jacob stood and wrapped his arms around Edward, who then lifted Jacob, bridal style. "Take me home, Ed." He said softly. The older nodded, and the two ran to the Cullen home. Edward set Jacob down next to his car, and kissed him a goodnight. Goodbyes were awkward, both wanting the other to ask to stay, but in the end, Billy only agreed to let Jacob and Edward stay together if he saw Jacob every other weekend. So, it wasn't too bad._

_~End Jacob's Dream/Return to Jacob's POV~_

I awoke to find Edward holding my... paw. Carlisle stood at the door, on the phone with someone, looking at us knowingly. I noticed Edward wasn't looking at my face, therefore unaware I was awake, when suddenly, I heard his voice, inside my head! 'Jacob... I'm sorry! I didn't know you imprinted... I didn't know it could hurt you so much. I'm sorry Jacob.'

I was stunned, but I still replied, 'Edward! I- I'm okay, I think. Yes, I imprinted. I didn't know you could hurt me so much either, but it's all okay now.' He looked at me, wide-eyed.

'You- You can hear me?' He asked through his mind. I simply nodded. He still looked stunned when Carlisle suddenly walked up and put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Well, you're looking better Jacob!" he started happily, "But I bet you could use some food. How about you and Edward go for a meal, then you can either return to your shelter or return here if you feel ill again?" he asked. I simply jumped from the bed and nodded. I was confused, feeling he knew more than he spoke, but brushed it off and headed for the door.

That is until I remembered earlier. However the second it came to my mind, words already escaped Edward's lips: "What is it you needed both of us to tell?" Carlisle swore under his breath before motioning the two of us to return to our seats.

"Well," Carlisle started, "There is a prophecy of sorts, that had been passed through both the Volturi and Quileute clans. Both sides differ in some ways, but both state that a vampire, typically male, would fall for shape-shifter, male as well. The Volturi book had explained how the shifter was deceitful and had seduced the vampire, where the Quileute book said the reverse; the vampire had seduced the shifter. However myself and Billy, who remember the original stories being told, remember no such corruption of their love. We believe you two are said vampire and shifter. Your imprinting only seems to prove such theories."

We looked to Carlisle, stunned. I looked at Edward, who had a look of confusion on his face. He stood and turned to me, "Come, Jacob. Let's go hunt." I nodded, confused as to how else to react, and followed him out the door.

~Normal POV~ ("Carlisle" [Billy])

Edward and Jacob left out the back door and fled into the woods. Carlisle watched them leave before calling Billy Black. "Hello, they know now... [What?] I had to tell them... [Why? What could possibly force you to tell them?] Well, I believe it has started... [You mean...?] Yes, he imprinted. Which would mean Edward has already accepted him as a mate... [Do you know when it happened?] I am unsure of how it all happened... [Okay. Just, please, look after him.] I will." And with that, Carlisle pressed the end button before sliding his phone back in his coat pocket. He pulled out his car keys and left a note on the back door.

Called in for work. Be back later.

-Carlisle

P.S. Play nice.

~End Chapter~

Author's Note: Is it just me or is this thing crap? Either I am a sewer (not quite shitty, but definitely NOT even good) writer. Well I hope someone enjoyed it. Please review!

Oh P.S. I think I kinda just realized what I based off my way of shifting off of. If you can guess it, you get cookie points. Hint: it's animated.


	8. Chapter Six: Shifter Day Two

Love Can Only Be Eternal

Jakeward fic

Chapter 8

Author's Note: Yay! One step closer to ending this shitty pile of someone's enjoyment. Is it normal for writers to be pessimistic? Cause I sure see a lot of it (and not only in myself, mind you). Anyways first we have some self recognition, a touch of love and finally a whopper of drama (and a poorly written fight scene too!). YAY! Okay so on with the fic!

Oh P.S. Nobody guessed it :( I based Jacob's transformation off of _Shrek_ where Fiona is surrounded in light as her body changes. Omigosh I shouldn't have said that...

Chapter 6: I Thought You Were Broken [So I Grabbed Duct Tape]

**CHANGE IN READING: **"speech" 'all thoughts' (A/N: now that Edward **and** Jacob can hear each others thoughts, there isn't any need for specialty)

? POV

'Damn Carlisle. Always stopping the fun. Well no more. Now it's my turn to party. Watch out Jacob... Momma's coming.'

Edward's POV

Yesterday, after leaving Carlisle's office, Jacob and I had hunted and seemed to ignore each other. But he still decided to sleep in the spare room. It was odd, knowing he could hear all of my thoughts. Now I knew how everyone in the family felt. Anyways, sometime in the night Jacob had wailed my name. It was after the change and he was in a high fever. But, oddly, the second I touched him, he stopped. The fever seemed to have disappeared, and... he smiled. "Edward... stay..." He had whispered. So, I sat on the bed and waited, the smile never leaving his face. I watched Jacob awake, yawning cutely. He he rubbed his eyes, almost childishly, before whispering, "Edward? What are you- oh. Sorry." He turned his head, as if ashamed of his own imprint.

"It's okay, Jacob. You can't control it. We just need to be more aware of each other." I told him. "Now come on. Something tells me Esme is just itching to cook you some human food." I grabbed his hand and helped him out of bed. We paused for a minute, however, once we stood. Jacob, noticing he was in pajama pants, of which **he **never put on. I however paused, because he was **only** wearing those pajama pants (which I admit to "helping" Jacob put on). I pulled myself from my admiration tugged on Jacob's hand, thinking to myself, 'I will have time to admire him later.' However, forgetting Jacob could hear my thoughts as well I suddenly received a smack on the arm.

'I'm not a magazine you can pick up and look at in your spare time!' Jacob thought towards me, all the while glaring at me. He didn't pull from my hand though, which I expected him to. As if to break the silence, his stomach growled. He poked me in the side, 'Bring me to the food.' I laughed but led him away to the kitchen.

All eyes were on us as we entered the kitchen still smiling and swinging our joined hands like a young teenage couple. It was odd. Like everything fell into place. Soon we were joined around the table talking while Jacob ate. It was like we were a normal couple. A normal family.

~Time/Place Change~

Jacob pulled me into the woods. "Come on, Edward. You said you were hungry!" 'Jeez not even 24 hours in and we're like a newly married couple.' I thought, still not used to the connection. "I heard that!" Jacob said. Suddenly he sighed, picked me up and dashed into the woods.

I'm assuming he too could smell the deer for in one swift movement he set me on my feet and tackled the poor creature to the ground. A small _snap_ and Jacob stood in front of me. "Now eat." He said. A small part of me wanted to make a snooty comment about him being motherly, but a larger part of me knew I would get smacked if I did.

I wiped the leftover blood from my mouth and stood, noticing Jacob was sitting at the base large tree, pencil and sketchbook in hand. Something about him was off. Almost like he was pained to be drawing this. Suddenly, I felt my mind... open. I could see Jacob's hands drawing. I saw the sketchbook in his lap, a horrid drawing upon it. It was of a vampire (though it looked nothing like me) standing over an injured wolf, feeding upon it. I was brought back to myself a moment later.

"Jacob? Why would you draw that?" I asked softly. "You... You don't think I would hurt you, do you?" He looked at me curiously. I walked up to him and pointed to the sketchbook. Upon it was the very thing I had seen only a moment ago. "I don't know how, but just a moment ago I was inside your head, so deep that I could see what you saw."

"...I didn't know the imprint could go beyond empathy." He mused.

"I think that was actually the mate bond. I accepted you as my mate, and then your imprinting was you accepting it. Maybe together we are really... one." I replied. I suppose this was something to ask Carlisle.

Jacob's POV

"So why did you draw that?" Edward asked.

I looked down to my sketchbook. "I honestly don't know. I guess that is what I used to fear. Maybe I just drew it so I could repel the memory?" I said. "Anyways, we should start heading home now."

Edward nodded and then pulled me to my feet. I admired the closeness for a moment but inevitably turned when a growl sounded from my right. "You're not leaving yet." An angry female voice sounded. The white wolf from before jumped and tackled me and Edward to the ground, separating us. Edward stood and shoved the wolf away.

"What do you want with us?" he asked defiantly.

"I am Jacob's Godmother, Nina!" The wolf barked. "I cannot allow a leech like you to mate with my godson!" The wolf attacked again. She clawed Edward's face, appearing to actually pull his skin apart. Luckily the skin healed before she could do more damage. "When Billy asked me to step in and scare you two, I thought he meant apart, not together! He cannot disgrace the pack with the likes of you!"

I stood, angered by what she had said. "If my pack cannot accept Edward into their lives, then they are no family of mine!" Edward smiled at me before turning back to the she-wolf. Nina charged forward and swiped towards Edward, but he held his ground and pushed her away. She stumbled, but came again full force. Seeing Edward fall that time must have shocked me enough to force me to shift.

I lunged at her growling. 'Get off of him!' I barked. She stared at me incredulously for only a moment before lunging at me as well.

"Can't you see he is no good for you?" She asked as though I were crazy. "Can't you see he has you under some sort of spell?"

I growled and threw her off of me. 'I love him with all my heart! I imprinted on him, as he has accepted me as his mate!' She seemed to detest this as she barked and bit at Edward. She appeared to have bitten him just as I leaped and threw her to the ground. I bit her arm hard. 'Go! I do not want you here ever again, Nina!' I bit a little harder for emphasis before letting her go. She limped back into the woods.

Edward's arm healed shut. I shifted back into a human. I was naked, but it unfazed me. Edward ran to me and wrapped me in his arms. "I love you too Jake." He whispered softly into my ear.

And with that we began to return to the Cullen residence. I don't want to refer to it as 'home' just yet.

Chapter End

Next Chapter: Jacob really meets the rest of the family, and faces the pack! In case you haven't noticed the whole wolf day human day line has finally blurred. Now it will be Shifter Day 1 and 2 and 3 and then probably Epilogue.

Author's Note: Well isn't that just crap? I am realizing just how messed up this whole thing is. I mean I didn't know my mind was THAT messed up that I can't even write consistently. Anyways if any of you care as to why I haven't been updating, well I have been having allergic reactions and Benadryll makes you tired so I couldn't update. Then also I have just been too distracted to say the least that I simply could not focus enough to write this. I am disconnected from it. Also, I've noticed something that bothers me: Jacob is totally OOC. He seems to be quite 'small' and not the 16(?)yr old we see on screen (I haven't read the books).

MAJOR NOTICE! I may not be able to get anything up from August 15th to the 22nd but I may have alone time that I can write. I don't know for certain yet. So I might surprise you! (don't get your hopes up...)

Well if anyone really loves this and can get over all the mistakes I see then PLEASE REVIEW! You may not believe it, but they really do help! (the detailed ones that is!)


	9. Chapter Seven: Shifter Day Three

Love Can Only Be Eternal

Jakeward fic

Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hey I was in NJ and NYC for a few days but I'm back with a new attitude towards this! I have decided to finish this out. I re-read this and did notice the many errors but the wonderful (oh look optimism... hmm... that's rare. Lol) things I actually had written. Anyways I feel that this has been a good starter for writing (not only in Twilight but writing in general). I plan on this being the last real chapter. The next chapter will be an epilogue.

Chapter 7: Meeting The Family [And Smiling?]

"Speech" 'Thoughts'

Normal POV

Jacob and Edward sat outside the Cullen household, neither quite wanting to step inside, but both knowing sooner or later, they'd have to. They turned to each other and smiled, holding hands.

Jacob's POV (A/N: switching it up a little)

After being gone longer than expected, everyone had returned home and was waiting for us. They all sat in the living room, minus Esme, who was in the kitchen, cooking for me. We pushed the door aside and entered as slowly as possible. It all seemed to move so fast, Rosalie wrapped me in a hug (as did Alice and Jasper) and Esme brought me a plate full of gourmet style food. To say I was welcomed was an understatement.

Somehow, Edward held my hand through it all and everything calmed down. "You know we love you and accept all your decisions." Carlisle said to Edward, his arms around Esme.

"I would be happy to have another little brother." Emmett said, Rosalie just nodded, wanting to speak last, I presume.

Alice spoke next, "I saw you coming into our lives but wow you move fast!" Alice joked. "But I am happy to accept you. Pouty face was getting lonely over here." She said pointing to Edward.

Jasper, the "emotional" one, couldn't seem to speak at the moment, overcome with emotion.

Rosalie stepped forward then, and enveloped me in another hug, I could of swore I heard Edward growl a little. "I am so glad to see you smiling Jacob. Of course I accept you into this family. You've been like the child or little sibling I never had, but always wanted. I think you're burning smile is just what this family needs to see."

I smiled again before Edward spoke to his family. "So everything's okay?"

Carlisle nodded. Edward smiled to me and whispered low enough only I could hear him, "You know what that means? You're mine!" I chuckled before grabbing his hand and running madly outside, dragging him to an open field I had stumbled upon days ago.

We stumbled and toppled over each other, landing me on his chest. "And you're mine." I whisper back before kissing him. We smile and kiss some more until realization hits me. "Wait, Edward! What about my father, and the pack?" I ask. Surely I can't just ditch everyone and everything to go to the Cullen household, could I?

Edward's POV

Oh how I wanted to shout 'Yes!' but I withheld the urge. "You're right, I guess we should go tell them." We sighed simultaneously, but stood. I hugged him and kissed him one last time before we took off into the woods, towards La Push. When we arrived, the pack was huddled in the Alpha's house.

Jacob pulled on my sleeve. "Don't worry Edward. They know how imprinting works. They won't judge." But it wasn't _really_ that which I feared. I was afraid of Billy. "Oh he won't care either. You know he can't stop us." Jacob winked before we continued to Sam's house.

Suddenly three of the pack wolves jumped from the house and growled towards us. His shock, or perhaps his fear of them hurting me, caused Jacob to shift, against his own pack. I opened my mind to hear what they were saying, 'You know he can't be trusted!' A female voice said.

'It doesn't matter, Leah.' A more assertive voice sounded. 'Jacob is our brother and we cannot judge just because he imprinted on a leech.' Jacob growled at that.

The slightly smaller wolf stepped forward and sniffed at Jacob. He then looked at me and grinned wolfishly. 'He's weird... I like him.' I heard a childish voice sound. Then the female wolf growled to the child to step away. 'But sis, I wanna know Jake's mate!' I smiled and I think Jacob did too.

Jacob shifted back, picking up the shorts he has learned to drop before shifting. The other three wolves stepped back on the porch, gathering their clothes and finding more private places to shift. Jacob grabbed my arm again and led me to the house. 'I almost wish you could eat, just so you could try Em's cooking.' Jacob thought, smiling playfully at me before entering the wolf infested house.

To say it was awkward would be an understatement. Emily was smiling but it felt as though the rest of the room was glaring at me. Well they were until Jacob growled, low, but loud. They all turned to him. "He is my mate. Mistreating him is disrespectful to me. Disrespecting me means hell for all of you. Are we clear?" They all nodded. I smiled before suddenly being hugged from behind.

"Jake he smells funny. How can you stand it?" Seth asked.

Jacob chuckled. "He smells wonderful to me, because I imprinted on him. He smells disgusting to you because he is your natural enemy." Seth scrunched his nose but let go of me. Leah didn't even glance at me as she passed. Sam entered and all became calm, orderly. "Edward, even though you don't eat, please sit down between Jacob and my wife Emily for lunch." I nodded.

Emily seemed like a nice woman. Though when she finally turned to the room I saw the horrible scar and averted my eyes. I heard Jacob tell the tale of how an outraged Sam had attacked her. For some reason, this made me pull Jacob closer, instead of pushing him away, as he thought I would. Slowly the table was filled with food, and it seemed that for as long as it must have taken to cook it, it was gone in mere seconds in comparison.

I excused myself and exited to the front porch. Jacob rose to follow me, but instead Sam told him he was going to follow me. I heard Sam close the front door behind him. "It's difficult you know. We were created to destroy you. To hate you. It's difficult to just see past that." He started.

"I understand," I replied, though not looking at him. "But I hope that all will calm in time. You know I love Jacob and would never hurt him. I am just afraid that time will change us."

Sam looked to me, as if finally pondering whether I deserved Jacob or not. "Edward, you somehow always seem to find a way, to look past what you're seeking. Jacob loves you with all his heart. It has been difficult for him, but he accepts all the trials to come, to love you."

"And I am ready for that too, then." I sighed and shook hands with Sam. He entered the house, and in turn sent my Jacob out.

"I love you, you know that right?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my torso.

"I know. I love you just as much, if not more." He smiled at that. We stared up into the starry sky. It may have felt odd to them, had this occurred weeks ago, but now it just felt _right_. And **no** **one** could tear them apart. Not anymore. They were finally one. And **they** were all that mattered.

End Chapter

A/N: I don't really have much to say. I don't really like this fic at all but I hope someone has been enjoying reading it. Next chapter wraps things up. I have to say I'm actually quite happy to finish this. A weight being lifted before school shows up.


	10. Epilogue

Love Can Only Be Eternal

Jakeward fic

Chapter 10

Author's Note: Here it is! The Epilogue. I'll admit I'm glad to see this end. I'm ready to move on with other things, but don't worry, Jakeward will be written again by me, just not _this_ Jakeward. Anyways I guess it's time to start the ending! I would like to note that yes, this may be quite short. Also implied M-Preg and wedding of sorts.

Chapter 8: Epilogue

Normal POV

Together, Edward and Jacob stood among both families, none disgusted (although Paul and Emmett made some jokingly rude comments now and then), but all happy. For each other, for how things turned out. Somewhere, deep inside, they knew problems would arise, like most couples experience, but they weren't worried. You see, long ago, it was prophesied that a shifter-wolf would imprint with a vampire, and no matter the hardships, they would push through, into a greater tomorrow...

Edward's POV

I was ecstatic. I stood next to the love of my life, watching our families mingle. Carlisle and Esme talked with Billy, Sam and Emily. Paul, Jared and Emmett seemed awfully content to make jokes at us, and occasionally others too. Rosalie and Leah seemed to be having some conversation too (which was unexpected at first). Jasper talked with Seth, Quil and Embry. However, for some reason, Alice was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly we heard a thud and Alice shout "I'm okay." Despite saying this, most conversation turned to her. Jasper excused himself and left to gather Alice, whom we found out later was on the roof when she had a vision. Losing her balance she fell and hit the ground hard. Silly Alice.

"Hey Jacob can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Alice. She had an innocent smile on her face, but a devious twinkle in her eye. I couldn't hear her thoughts either. She rarely blocked me so I knew it was something big. I listened in on Jacob's thoughts, 'What? I'm gonna be what? You're crazy Alice!' Jacob had a tendency to speak his thoughts and vice versa.

I stopped listening, afraid of what I may hear.

Rosalie's POV

I sat next to Leah in the usually unused lounge chairs. Unused because people would think we hit diamond mines if the sun hit us out here. Anyways, me and Leah talked about our lives, and our families. She talked about how rude the boys were, and how they picked fights with her, although she fought back in kind. We agreed: "Boys will be boys (and sometimes our toys)."

Suddenly, the topic changed: "So when do think the wedding will be?" Leah sprung from nowhere. I stared, surprised she had even thought of it.

Unfortunately, my brother of topic, was near enough that she caught his attention. I almost think she asked on purpose. I laughed until I saw an almost scared Leah look up to Edward. But his expression was not that of anger, but of deep thought. "Actually Leah, we are simply going to live our lives for awhile, see where life takes us." He answered.

I laughed internally. 'The bedroom and you know it!' I thought towards him. He glared at me, and seemed like he was about to retort when Alice shouted, just enough to get **everyone's** attention.

Jacob's POV

Oh god! Alice told me all about her vision. Baby bump Jacob. In wolf form sometimes too. At least there was a ring on my finger. She told me to think positively: At least that means Edward is going to bed me soon. I groaned when she said that.

Now, however, is why I'm really freaking out. Alice told me she was so happy, she just needed to spill it. So she's going to. To all of them. "**Everybody! Listen up!** Now that I have your attention, I would like to tell you some very exciting news! As you know I can see the future and I recently fell from the roof because of my latest. I am so happy I **must** share it with all of you!" She smiled brightly. All eyes focused on Alice, she continued, "Jacob, after marrying Edward, is going to get pregnant!"

I think half the yard- mainly the wolf half- stared blankly, shifting from Alice to me and back. The vampire half, stared in shock- not disbelief. Edward was the one I was most scared of seeing react. In fact, I didn't look at him at all, so sure disgust or disbelief was on his face. There was a pregnant- perfect choice of words- pause. "Well, cheer for them!" Alice, oh sweet, dear Alice spoke. Rosalie and Leah clapped. Paul, Jared, and Emmett wolf whistled- I'm most sure, they were saying "See who's top dog in that relationship?". Carlisle, Sam, and Billy spoke softly to each other, Emily and Esme coming to congratulate us.

Us. Edward, at some point, had come to me. In fact, he had an arm around my waist. 'How didn't I notice that?' I thought, but I pushed it aside for the moment. I braced myself and looked at Edward. He was smiling brightly as Alice. He looked to me and- if possible- his smile grew. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I love you." he whispered before our "mothers" (neither being our real ones) came to speak with us.

"We are so proud of both of you!" Esme said, Emily nodding along. Esme turned to Edward, speaking to him directly. "I suppose you will want to not only stay here, but in a place of your choosing? Carlisle and I talked it over and agree to give you the house in the woods we looked at years ago. It's already yours, actually."

"So I won't be moving with you guys?" Edward asked, like a high school graduate, still afraid to say goodbye.

"No. We aren't leaving just yet, but when we do... We can't pull Jacob from his pack, and no one will see much of you, if you're smart. All will be well Edward, trust me." Esme replied. I knew she was a wise woman.

Emily hugged me. "I'm so proud of you Jacob. You finally got what you wanted. What you needed. I can't wait to see the family." She winked. I laughed a little, but it was more of a nervous laugh. She laughed full force, like my fear was a joke. "Don't worry it's not as bad as you think. I mean I handle all of you kids mighty well, if I do say so myself. Although I am curious to know if a shifter-vampire baby would be so easy?" She smiled and laughed at that before running back to her husband. Esme was already returned to Carlisle's side.

Normal POV

Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob's waist, reveling in the heat he gave off. They stood together most of the night, neither wanting to let the other go. When night began to pass, and guests left, the two found themselves saying goodbye as well. Billy had agreed to a 'pre-wedding honeymoon' of sorts, laying other restrictions down as well. They didn't care. They had each other.

They playfully danced their way through the trees to a small cottage of sorts, just barely brushing Quileute lands. Here, their life, would unfold. Here, they would be happy, in every sense of the word. And here, they would love unconditionally.

~End~

A/N: And there you have it. The end. So if you feel you enjoyed this at all please feel free to leave a comment. Even if you don't like it you can drop a comment (I'll probably end up agreeing with you). Thanks for all my readers! Oh and just so no one asks, no I will not plan a sequel. That is why this chapter is really an ending. I hope some people liked this and review it!

By the way I think I never put a disclaimer in? So just so you know, I don't own The Twilight Saga or any thing else mentioned in this fic.


End file.
